Angelica, Charlie and Lola Go to Court
Cast *Emma as Angelica Pickles and Jazzi *Dave as Drew Pickles *Kate as Charlotte Pickles *Kendra as Charlie and Noodle *Ivy as Iris, Foo and Lola *Dylan as Dylan, Andrew, Eric Smith and Connor *Jennifer as Emily and Custard *David as Aaron and Thomas *Young Guy as Kyle *Julie as Stephanie, Adrianna and Jenn *Steven as Murray and Shaun *Princess as Leila, Azura and Kimee *Brian as Billy and Randy *Kayla as Chloe, Marinda and Dark Magician Girl *Salli as Giffany *Kimberly as Christina and Sarah West *Joey as Curtis *Susan as Karla *Amy as Ka-Chung *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Wiseguy as Judge Transcript (December 25, 2017) see Angelica, Charlie, Lola, Drew and Charlotte Pickles by the car outside Angelica's house Drew Pickles: Angelica, Charlie and Lola. You three get in the car right now! Angelica: No! Charlotte Pickles: Get in the car right now and we mean it! Charlie, Lola, Drew and Charlotte Pickles get in the car and drive away from the house to: The car parking outside the 10 story courthouse to: Angelica, Charlie, Lola, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, and the Judge in the courthouse Judge: Order in the court! First case, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura the plaintiff vs. Angelica, Charlie and Lola the defendants. Angelica, Charlie and Lola. How do you three plead? Angelica: We plead that we are innocent. Charlie: I agree with Angelica. Lola: Me too. Judge: I heard that yesterday. YankieDude5000, Sarah West and Azura, how do you plead Angelica? YankieDude5000: I have to say that Angelica is so guilty, because she and Wolvlin kidnapped Sarah West in the dungeon and tickled her feet over their pocket money to buy The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on DVD. Sarah West: I agree with my boyfriend. Azura: I plead Angelica guilty because she made fun of me after Moe and Joe painted my feet with acrylic paint. Judge: Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura. How do you plead Charlie and Lola? Iris: I plead that Charlie and Lola are guilty because they called me a crybaby during James Horner's death. Giffany: I agree with Iris. Dark Magician Girl: Me too. Azura: Me three. They are also guilty for looking up pornography and killing people! Judge: OK, I find Angelica, Charlie and Lola guilty. Angelica: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Charlie: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Lola: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Judge: You three will be sentenced to death. Charlie: How? Azura: By the atomic bomb Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator, and Overdrive Ostrich made during Christmas Day. Angelica: Oh my God. Please don't kill us! atomic bomb appears. The Judge, PlayStationActionGuy3700 and Sarah West run away from the atomic bomb while Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura take cover and put on some safety goggles Judge: (running away) This bomb will explode in... Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura (Together): 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! bomb explodes and sets the courthouse on fire. We then see Angelica, Charlie and Lola dead with blood all over the courthouse as the vultures are eating the corpse of Angelica, Charlie, and Lola Azura: And they're dead! It seems like the plan I arranged about the atomic bomb Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator, and Overdrive Ostrich made during Christmas Day yesterday morning has finally worked. Iris: I agree with you Azura, and restored the 7 Dragon Balls that they had. that day, at Angelica, Charlie and Lola's funeral the cemetery, 3 tombstones that read R.I.P Angelica Pickles 2014-2017, R.I.P Charlie 2010-2017 and R.I.P Lola 2013-2017 are seen near Dylan, Emily, Aaron, Kyle, Stephanie, Andrew, Adrianna, Eric Smith, Randy, Murray, Leila, Billy, Marinda, Connor, Christina, Thomas, Chloe, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Kimee, Shaun, Curtis, Karla, Jenn, Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, YankieDude5000 and Sarah West, who are celebrating their deaths as Happy Go Lucky plays in the background Dylan: Hooray! Angelica, Charlie and Lola are dead! Emily: I agree with Dylan! Aaron: Me too. Kyle: Me three. Stephanie: Me four. Andrew: Me five. Adrianna: Me six. Eric Smith: Me seven. Randy: Me eight. Murray: Me nine. Leila: Me ten. Billy: Me eleven. Marinda: Me twelve. Connor: Me thirteen. Christina: Me fourteen. Thomas: Me fifteen. Chloe: Me sixteen. Iris: Me seventeen. Giffany: Me eighteen. Dark Magician Girl: Me nineteen. Azura: Me twenty. Kimee: And me. Shaun: And me. Curtis: And me. Karla: And me. Jenn: And me. Jazzi: And me. Foo: And me. Noodle: And me. Ka-Chung: And me. Custard: And me. YankieDude5000: And me. Sarah West: And me! *This is the last video of the Charlie and Lola Get Grounded series as well as Angelica, Charlie and Lola being dead for good. *Although the Mavericks didn't appear in this episode, they are mentioned by Azura where she said that they built that atomic bomb during Christmas Day. Category:Angelica pickles gets grounded series Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Charlie and Lola's grounded days Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without The King Of The Monsters Category:Episodes without Megaman X Category:Series Finale Episodes